


Road Trip

by Athena83



Series: Road Trip [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gen, No Angst, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Road Trips, Smut, Yondu Udonta Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena83/pseuds/Athena83
Summary: Yondu, Peter, Gamora, and Y/N decide to go on a road trip on Terra, and Y/N wonders if she made a mistake in letting Yondu and Peter ride in a car together for so long.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I found this prompt on Tumblr and immediately wanted to write a Yondu x Reader drabble for it. That drabble, however, turned into a seven-chapter fic. XD I haven’t completely decided how often to post chapters, but it will probably be once a week. 
> 
> Prompt (from [@otpdisaster on Tumblr](https://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/)): Your OTP road-tripping. Person A tries to feed Person B, who is driving, some ice cream or a cupcake. Much to everyone’s amusement, A sucks at aiming.

“What’s a road trip?” Yondu asked you, as he reclined next to you on the couch. 

“It’s where you and your friends hop in a car, load up on snacks, and drive to different places you’ve never been. You just stop whenever you feel like it, or when a place seems interesting, and you get out and explore.”

“We could do that on tha ship.”

“Yeah… but it’s really not the same.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know. It’s just not.”

“We should do it,” interjected Peter.

Gamora raised a brow. “Do what?”

“A road trip! We could go down to Terra, get a car, and just drive until we find somewhere we want to stop.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, it just sounds like it would be fun. Have you ever been on one, Y/N?”

“Yeah, once, with my parents. I think it would be fun to go with y’all, though.”

Gamora, ever the practical one, asked, “Who is going to drive the car?”

Peter pointed to himself. “I can do it.”

Shaking your head, you replied, “You don’t have a driver’s license to drive on Terra.”

Yondu didn’t look too interested in the scheme. “That’s that, then. Guess we ain’t goin’.”

“Why not?”

“Can’t none of us drive a car, an’ that’s tha whole point of a road trip, ain’t it?”

“I can do it.”

“You can drive a car?” Yondu looked skeptical.

“Yes. Why is that so hard to believe?”

“Well, ya ain’t so good at flyin’ tha ship...”

You narrowed your eyes at him. “Flying a ship is a lot different than driving a car, you know.”

Peter tried, and failed, to cover his laugh. “I don’t know, Y/N. I don’t really want to die on this road trip.”

“Oh, shut up. I am a perfectly safe driver.” You turned to Yondu. “So, can we do it?”

“Sure, why not?”

You leaned over to hug him. “We’re going to have so much fun!”

* * *

A week later, you were standing at the counter of the car rental agency with Yondu. The man behind the counter looked nervous, and you were doing your best to put him at ease. The last thing you needed was for them to refuse to rent a car to you just because Yondu wouldn’t stop scowling.

“I’ll be right back with your keys, ma’am.’

“Thanks.” After he walked off, you turned to Yondu. “I cannot believe he called me ma’am. I feel so old now. And why do you look like you want to kill someone?”

“Jus’ feels strange bein’ on Terra. Outta place, ya know.”

“You’re never out of place when you’re with me.” You stood on your tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his lips.

He finally smiled at you, and you took his hand as you waited for the man to return with the rental keys.

* * *

Yondu looked skeptical as you started loading your bags into the trunk of the car.

“Ya sure this thing’s safe?”

“Of course, it is.”

“An’ yer sure ya can drive it?”

You rolled your eyes. “I’m positive.”

Peter and Gamora walked up, carrying bags of snacks.

“We walked across the street to that store and stocked up on some food,” said Peter.

“Great!” You looked into the bags to see what they bought, then looked back up at him. “You really like Reese’s Pieces, huh?”

“Man, I have not had those things since I was a kid. I forgot how awesome they are!”

You laughed. “Okay, are we ready to go?”

“Yes!” Peter ran around the car to get into the front passenger seat, and Yondu cleared his throat.

“Wha’dya think yer doin’?”

“Getting in the car.”

“No, ya ain’t. Get yer ass in tha back, boy.”

“I wanted to be close to the radio.”

“I don’t think so. Gamora, tell ‘im ta get back there with you.”

“Come on, Peter.” She opened the rear door, and motioned for him to get inside.

“Fine.” He sighed as he got inside, and Gamora shut the door, then walked around to get in on the other side, shaking her head.

You took a deep breath, already wondering if this was such a good idea, after all.

“Ya gettin’ in, darlin’?”

You slid into the driver’s seat and closed your door. “Yep. Buckle up, kids.”

You started the car, and Peter began to chant, “Road trip! Road trip! Road trip!”

“I swear, boy, if ya don’t shut up, I’m gonna throw ya outta this car ‘fore we even leave.”

Trying to keep things from escalating, you turned to look at Peter. “Hey, you wanna pick what we listen to first?”

“Yes!”

You plugged your mp3 player into the console, then passed it back to him. “Here ya go.”

“Good idea, darlin’. That’ll keep ‘im quiet fer a while.”

“I heard that, you old doofus.”

You grinned at Yondu, and said, “You ready?”

He smirked. “Ready as I’ll ever be, I guess.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group decides to get ice cream, and Yondu is in a sharing mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that actually includes the prompt that this entire work was inspired by - "Your OTP road-tripping. Person A tries to feed Person B, who is driving, some ice cream or a cupcake. Much to everyone’s amusement, A sucks at aiming." (Prompt from [@otpdisaster](https://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.)

Three hours later, everyone had finally relaxed. Peter had stopped teasing you about your driving skills an hour earlier after Yondu had turned around and thrown a bottle of water at him. Gamora kept pointing out things in awe – a field of cows, a group of kids playing on a playground, a gas station. Yondu’s hand had been resting on your knee for the past hour and was gradually making its way higher up your leg.

“Granny's Ice Cream… best ice cream for 50 miles," Peter read off the sign you'd just passed. "Ice cream sounds really good. Can we get some?"

"Sure," you replied, activating your signal light and turning into the parking lot. "Looks like a drive-thru only."

"You have to drive through the shop?"

"No, 'Mora, it just means you have to drive up to the window."

"Oh."

You pulled up to the menu, and asked, "Okay, what does everyone want?"

Peter didn’t hesitate. “Chocolate! Double chocolate! Wait, do they have _triple_ chocolate?”

He leaned forward between you and Yondu so he could see the menu, knocking Yondu’s hand off your leg in the process.

“Boy, I swear, if ya don’t get back in yer seat, I’m gonna kill ya.”

Peter ignored him. “They _do_ have triple chocolate! And you can get Reese’s Pieces sprinkled on top! That’s what I want.”

“You don’t think you’ve already had too many Reese’s Pieces?” you asked.

“No way.”

“All right, then. What do you want, Gamora?”

“I am not yet sure.”

You closed your eyes while you waited for Gamora to decide, trying to block out the sound of Yondu struggling to push Peter into the back seat again.

“I think I will also try the chocolate.”

“Good choice, ‘Mora! You’re gonna love it, believe me.”

You glanced in the rear-view mirror to see Gamora smiling softly at Peter. You were glad she didn’t seem to be bothered by his antics so far.

“What about you, Yondu?”

“I dunno. I ain’t big on Terran stuff.”

“I know, but you can at least try it. If you don’t like it, you don’t have to eat it.”

Peter leaned forward again. “I’ll eat it for you, Yondu, don’t worry! Get the peanut butter one, so I can try that one, too.”

“I ain’t gettin’ peanut butter, jus’ so’s ya can steal my ice cream.”

He pushed Peter back again, then leaned closer to you so he could see the menu.

“Wha’dya suggest, darlin’?”

“I guess you could try something basic, like vanilla. Or strawberry! You liked those strawberries you tried that time.”

“Yeah, that’s right. Gimme a strawberry one. What’re ya gettin’?”

“I think I’m going to get chocolate.”

Several minutes later, as you were passing around the ice cream, Yondu asked, “Wha’ tha hell’s this thing my ice cream’s in?”

You laughed. “It’s an ice cream cone! It’s edible, too.”

“Y’all Terrans eat yer dishes?”

You laughed again. “No! An ice cream cone isn’t a _dish_ , it’s just… part of the ice cream experience. You don’t have to eat that part, though.”

You pulled away from the drive-thru window, as Yondu replied, “Y’all Terrans are stranger’n I thought.”

You smirked, then licked your ice cream. “Okay, yeah, this is good. How’s yours, Yondu?” You glanced over quickly to see him staring at his ice cream cone. You turned your attention back to the road. “It’s going to melt if you don’t eat it soon, you know.”

“Melt? Y’all’s food jus’ melts if ya don’t eat it?”

“Not all of it.”

“Jus’ learnin’ all kinda things ‘bout Terra today. Eatin’ dishes an’ meltin’ food...”

“Just eat it.”

“Fine.” A few seconds later, he added, “Now tha’s some good stuff.”

You laughed again. “So you like it, huh?”

“Sure do.”

You smiled, and asked, “How do you like yours, Gamora?”

“It’s really cold! I like it, though!”

“Good. How about you, Peter?” You looked in the rear-view mirror and realized Peter’s mouth was covered in chocolate ice cream, and he wasn’t paying attention to anything except his ice cream cone. “Peter!”

“Hmm?”

Holding back a laugh, you asked, “How’s your ice cream?”

“Oh, man, it is so good.”

Smiling, you shook your head and focused your attention on your own ice cream.

A few minutes later, Yondu spoke up. “Ya need ta try this, darlin’. Here.”

He tried handing his ice cream to you, and you lifted your own cone to motion at the steering wheel. “My hands are a little full at the moment.”

“Yeah, ‘course. Here, I’ll jus’ bring it up ta yer mouth.”

“Yondu, I don’t -”

At exactly the same moment that Yondu brought the ice cream close to your mouth, you hit a bump in the road, which caused Yondu to smash the ice cream onto your face.

“Yondu!”

“I’m sorry, darlin’!”

“Yondu, you are going to be in so much trouble!” Peter was positively giddy.

“Shut up, boy! It ain’t too late ta throw ya outta this car.” Turning his attention back to you, he continued, “Lemme get’cha cleaned up. Where’s them wipes you packed?”

“Ugh, I don’t know, Yondu. Gamora, are they back there?”

You could hear her searching through bags, then she said, “No, I don’t see them.”

“Just great. Hold my ice cream for a minute, Yondu. I’m going to pull over in this parking lot. I cannot _believe_ you did that.”

“I said I’s sorry, darlin’. Ya know it was an accident.”

You parked the car and sighed. “I know. But it still doesn’t change the fact that my face is now covered in sticky, strawberry ice cream.”

Peter snickered, and you heard Gamora slap his arm.

“I’ll go check tha trunk fer tha wipes, darlin’, I’ll be right back.”

He handed the two ice cream cones to you, then got out of the car and walked around to the back. You could hear him moving things around in the trunk, and you hoped he was able to find them.

“If you’re not going to eat that ice cream, I’ll take it.” 

You turned around to look at Peter, then shrugged. “Yeah, sure, why not?” You passed your half-eaten ice cream cone to him and shook your head. 

Yondu returned a couple of minutes later, triumphantly holding up a pack of wipes. “Found ‘em!” He slid back into the car and opened the pack. “C’mere, I’ll get’cha cleaned up.”

“That’s okay, I can do it myself.”

He took his ice cream cone back from you, then handed you a wipe. 

You crinkled your nose as you started to wipe the ice cream off your face. “Ugh, this is so gross.”

“Well, ya still look beautiful.”

You shot him a look, and he wisely refrained from speaking again.

When you finished cleaning your face, you passed the wipes back to Peter. “You might want to do something about your face, too.”

“What’s wrong with my face?” You passed him your compact mirror, and a few seconds later, he yelled, “Why didn’t somebody _tell_ me I had ice cream all over my face? ‘Mora!”

Gamora laughed, and replied, “I thought it was cute.”

“ _Cute_? Come on!”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is getting tired of being in the car with Peter and Yondu, and she decides it's time to find a hotel for the night. Yondu has only one thing in mind once they're alone.

It was getting late in the day and you were tired of being in the car. “Do y’all want to go ahead and stop somewhere for the night? We can get up early in the morning and find something to do around here.”

“Sounds good to me. I’m ready to stretch my legs.” You heard a thump as Peter kicked the back of Yondu’s seat, and Yondu reached around to grab his legs.

“You’ve been kickin’ my seat fer an hour, an’ I’m sick of it!”

“Let go of my legs, you blue idiot!”

“Boys, please!” You brought a hand up to massage your forehead and wondered if you should just turn the car around and drive back to the ship. “There’s a gas station up ahead. Y’all can go in and ask about a hotel while I fill up the car.”

* * *

Darkness was falling as you pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. Putting the car in park, you took a deep breath and released it.

“You okay, darlin’?”

You turned to Yondu and smiled. “Yeah. Just kinda tired and achy from sitting in the car so long.”

He ran his hand up your leg and winked. “I’ll help ya feel better when we get inside.”

“Oh, _gross_ , dude. Will you _please_ stop saying stuff like that in front of other people?” Peter opened his door and hopped out of the car before Yondu could reply.

Gamora opened her door, as well. “I’ll help him get the bags.”

“You scared them off.”

“If I’d known that’s all it woulda took ta get rid a Quill, I’d a done it a long time ago.”

Laughing, you put a hand behind his neck to pull him closer to you. As you kissed him, you felt the strain of the day start to melt away.

“Mmm… ya taste like strawberries.”

You laughed again and swatted his arm. “I wonder why.”

* * *

Later, after you’d showered to remove the strawberry ice cream and the stress of the day, you walked out of the bathroom to find Yondu lying on the bed, wearing nothing but a carefully arranged pillow.

“What are you doing?”

“Waitin’ on ya ta finish yer shower.” He winked and patted the bed. “Why don’tcha come on over here an’ join me?”

You grinned at him as you slowly made your way to the bed.

“I like what yer wearin’.”

You looked down, then back up at him, “It’s just an over-sized t-shirt.”

“Yeah, but it looks sexy on ya. Now hurry up an’ get over here so I can take it off ya.”

You smirked and joined him on the bed. Lifting a brow, you asked, “You gonna keep this pillow between us all night?”

“That’s up ta you, I reckon.”

You tossed the pillow behind you, pushed him back onto the bed, then ran a hand down his chest. As your hand moved lower, Yondu closed his eyes and moaned softly, and you leaned down to kiss his lips. He deepened the kiss immediately, then pulled you down to lay on top of him, his hands already finding the waistband of your underwear. He pulled them off and sat up with you straddling his lap, still feverishly kissing you. He lifted your shirt, and you broke the kiss long enough for him to remove it, then you pressed him back onto the bed again.

He pulled you down beside him and rolled over on top of you, as he whispered, “Gonna hafta be quiet. I could hear the people in tha next room talkin’ while ya’s in tha shower.”

“Thanks for the warning.”

Grinning, he added, “I think yer gonna have a problem bein’ quiet, though, ‘cause I ain’t gonna hold back.”

You felt your body tingle at his words. “Then I guess we better hope their hearing isn’t as good as yours.”

He chuckled and leaned down to continue kissing you, his hands roaming over your body, filling you with desire.

“Ya know, this road trip thing ain’t so bad,” he said in a husky voice, a few minutes later.

“You like it, huh?” you asked, a bit breathlessly.

“Well...I like _this_ part.”

“Me, too.”

He began to kiss his way down your chest, and you sucked in a breath as he kissed a particularly sensitive spot.

He looked up and flashed a wicked grin at you, then continued to kiss his way down your body. When you moaned, he chuckled, and, in a raspy whisper, said, “’Member, ya gotta be quiet.”

“I… I know...”

He smiled and, with what looked like a challenge in his eyes, lifted your legs over his shoulders as he brought his mouth back to your body.

You bit your lip to try to keep from making a sound, but Yondu seemed to be doing his best to try to make you cry out. You grabbed a fistful of the blanket as you writhed under his mouth, trying to stay quiet.

When you felt the heat start building in your core, you whispered, “Yondu… Yondu, please, I don’t think I can stay quiet if you keep that up.”

“Ya want me to stop?”

“ _No_.”

He chuckled against you, causing the heat to spread throughout your body, bringing you to the edge. “ _Yondu_...” As he pushed you over the edge, you forgot all about staying quiet.

When you finally came down from your high, Yondu moved back up to kiss your lips. “Well, ya might notta been quiet, but I think it was worth it.”

Still trying to catch your breath, you replied, “It was… it was _definitely_ worth it.”

“Good. An’ I ain’t done yet.” He slid into you, and you wrapped your arms around him as he began to move, slowly at first, then quickly picking up his pace.

Pretty soon, both of you had forgotten about being quiet, lost as you were in your mutual ecstasy.

You cried out and arched your back, then felt Yondu pulsing inside of you as he moaned your name.

Breathing heavy, he collapsed on top of you, and you began to rub his back. “That… that was _amazing_.”

“Mmmm… yeah, it was. We need ta go on road trips more often.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.”

He kissed your lips, then rolled off of you, pulling you close to him as he began to caress your arm.

“Maybe next time we can go by ourselves.”

You smiled softly at him. “That’s an excellent plan.”

* * *

The next morning as you re-packed your bag, you said, “I hope we don’t see whoever was in the room next door before we leave.”

“Why?”

“Because that’s a little embarrassing, Yondu!”

“Well, I got bad news fer ya.”

You stopped packing and turned to face him. “What?”

“Yer gonna be ridin’ in a car with ‘em today.”

“ _What_?”

“Yeah, Peter an’ Gamora had tha room next ta ours.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that _last night?”_

“Didn’t think it’d matter.”

“Oh, my _God_.” You sat down on the bed with your head in your hands. “This is so embarrassing! How am I supposed to face them?”

“Aw, c’mon, darlin’. It ain’t that bad. They probably didn’t hear nothin’.”

You lifted your head to look at him. “You think so?”

“Yeah, we weren’t _that_ loud.” He winked at you, and you relaxed a little.

“Yeah, maybe you’re right.”

“’Course I am.” He zipped up your bag and picked it up. “Let’s go.”

The two of you were putting your bags in the trunk when Peter and Gamora walked up.

Peter put his bag in the trunk, then said, “So… y’all have a good night?”

You blushed to the tips of your ears. “Oh, my God.”

“Peter!”

“What, ‘Mora? I was just asking if they slept well.”

“Slept like a dream, ain’t that right, darlin’?”

You could feel your face burning. “Yeah… a dream.”

Yondu took your hand and led you around to the front of the car, then opened your door for you. “Told ya they didn’t hear nothin’.”

You shook your head, then slid inside and started the car.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group decides to go to a mini-golf park, and Yondu and Peter get a little competitive.

“Okay, so where are we heading today?” you asked, as everyone buckled their seat belts. You could still feel your face burning from the embarrassment of finding out Gamora and Peter had overheard your amorous night with Yondu. 

“Well, ‘Mora and I found these tourist brochures in our room last night, and this place looks interesting.” Peter passed the brochure to the front so you and Yondu could look at it. “I figure you two didn’t have much time for noticing brochures.”

You closed your eyes briefly, then said, “This looks fine.”

You checked the directions on the brochure, then pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

“Aw, man, this looks _awesome!_ ”

“It’s just mini-golf, Peter,” you said.

“I know! C’mon, ‘Mora. I’m going to kick y’all’s butts!” He grabbed Gamora’s hand and pulled her to the entrance.

“What tha hell’s mini-golf?” Yondu asked as the two of you walked after Peter and Gamora.

“It’s a Terran game. A miniature version of… golf.”

“What’s _golf_?”

“You hit a ball with a stick and try to get it in the hole.”

“I’m tellin’ ya, Y/N, y’all Terrans got some weird stuff.”

“I can’t argue with that.” You shrugged. “But mini-golf is fun.”

You reached the entrance and bought two tickets. You could see that Peter and Gamora were already at the second hole.

“Come on, we should catch up with them.”

You each selected a club and golf ball, then stepped up to the first hole.

“I’ll go first, so you can see what to do.”

“Sounds good.”

Yondu watched you intently as you placed the ball on the mat and started lining up your shot.

“Okay, you just place your ball like that, then lightly hit it.” You demonstrated, and the ball rolled down the green, stopping a few inches from the hole. “Nothing to it.”

You walked down to the hole and tapped the ball to knock it in, then said, “Two for me!” You marked the scorecard, then watched Yondu place the golf ball on the mat, bring his golf club back _way_ too far, and then smack the ball as hard as he could. “Yondu!”

“Wha’?”

“You’re not supposed to hit it that hard! Where did it even go?” You heard a distant “Ouch!” and turned to see Peter rubbing his shoulder.

“Here,” you sighed, “use this ball and I’ll go get another one. And don’t hit it so hard this time!”

You jogged back to the office to get another ball, and returned to see Yondu still trying to get his ball into the first hole.

“You haven’t finished this hole yet?”

“Nope.”

“How many times have you hit it so far?”

“Ten.” He hit the ball again, and it rolled right past the hole. “Eleven.”

You walked over to him, and said, “Here, let me help you.”

You stood behind him and wrapped your arms around him, placing your hands over his on the golf club. “Okay, line up your shot, like this. Then _lightly_ tap the ball, like _this_.” You cheered as the ball fell in the hole.

“I might need ya ta help me on tha next one, too.” He flashed you a grin, and you smiled back.

Winking, you replied, “I think you’ll be fine, but I’ll be more than happy to help if you need it.”

Yondu steadily improved as you moved through the holes, until the two of you finally caught up with Peter and Gamora.

“Who’s winning?” you asked.

Gamora smirked. “I am.”

“But only by two points!”

“Ya want me ta give ya some tips, Quill?”

“Oh, like you know anything about mini-golf.”

“I don’t know, Peter, he’s improved a lot already.”

“Thank ya, darlin’.” He kissed your cheek, then continued, “An’ I’m gonna beat ya, Quill.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Ya wanna bet on it?”

“Yeah, let’s do it.”

“Come on, Yondu, this was just supposed to be a friendly game.”

“It’s gonna be friendly, darlin’. I’m just gonna take his units at tha end a this, that’s all.”

You shook your head as they decided on the terms, then Peter asked, “You two want to get in on this?”

You looked at Gamora, who shrugged, then said, “Sure, why not?”

* * *

An hour later, the four of you were at the final hole and things were tense between Yondu and Peter.

“You can go first, you old doofus.”

“Ya scared?”

“Yeah, right.”

You looked at the scorecard, and said, “You need to make this in less than three hits to win.”

“Ain’t a problem.” He placed the golf ball on the mat, then said, “Y’all back up, I need some space.”

You bit your lip to keep from laughing as you took a step back.

After his third attempt missed the hole, he yelled, “Dammit!”

Peter laughed as he took his place at the beginning and waited for Yondu to finally finish.

It took five attempts for him to finally knock the ball into the hole, and when he reached into the hole to retrieve it, he yelled, “Where tha hell’s my ball?”

Laughing, you explained what happens on the last hole, then checked the scorecard again. “Okay, Peter, you need less than four hits.”

“No problem. Just watch a master at work.”

You and Gamora exchanged another look as Yondu walked back up to stand next to you.

After his fifth failed attempt, Peter also grew frustrated. “Oh, come on! There’s no way I missed that shot!”

“Ya missed it by ‘bout a foot, boy.”

“Shut up, Yondu!”

After the ball finally dropped into the hole, he crossed his arms and waited for Gamora to take her turn.

After consulting the scorecard again, you said, “All right, Gamora, you just need to make it in less than six attempts to beat Yondu and Peter.”

Smiling, she replied, “That shouldn’t be a problem.”

Peter scoffed, but his taunts were cut short after Gamora dropped the ball into the hole on the first shot.

“No way!”

She stood next to him as he sputtered, then grinned and said, “How many do you need to win, Y/N?”

“I need to get a hole-in-one to tie you.”

You handed the scorecard to Yondu, then placed your golf ball on the mat. You turned back to him and said, “A kiss for good luck?”

He grinned and kissed you, as Peter yelled, “Oh, come on!”

You took a moment to decide the best direction to aim the ball, then lightly tapped it. All four of you watched its progress as it rolled down the hill, bounced off the side of the wall, then landed in the hole.

“Yes!”

“I can’t believe it! This game is so rigged.”

Gamora laughed. “It’s not rigged, Peter, we’re just better than you.”

“Looks like Gamora and I can split the winnings.”

As the four of you returned your clubs at the exit, Peter said, “Let’s find some food. I’m starving!”

“Losing must work up an appetite.” Gamora smirked. “Y/N and I wouldn’t know about that.”

“Oh, _ha ha._ Very funny, Gamora.”

Peter was still complaining about the game when the four of you returned to the car.

“Peter, _please_ , it’s not that big of a deal.”

“That’s easy for you to say, Gamora. _You_ won.”

You glanced in the rear-view mirror before you pulled out of the parking lot, and saw Gamora roll her eyes at Peter, but she didn’t comment. 

“I’m hungry. Quill, what’cha got ta eat back there.”

Peter passed one of the bags of food he’d purchased on the first day to Yondu, who immediately started to dig through it. 

After a few seconds, he said, “This is all candy, I ain’t eatin’ that.”

“Why not?”

“I want more’n some Terran candy, I’m hungry! What’s in tha other bag?”

Peter handed the second bag to Yondu. You heard the tell-tale crinkling of candy wrappers, then Yondu yelled, “This is jus’ empty wrappers! You mean you done eat all this candy?”

“I got hungry!”

“What else ya got?”

“Nothing.”

“ _Nothin_ ’? Ya mean that’s _all_ ya bought, boy?”

“You should have gone with me if you wanted to be picky about what I bought! Plus, Gamora was with me! She didn’t say anything!”

“You told me it’s what Terrans eat!” Gamora yelled. 

“It is!”

Trying to keep a fight from breaking out, you said, “It’s fine. We’ll stop somewhere soon and get some food for you, Yondu.”

Yondu threw both bags at Peter, then faced the front again, arms crossed tightly against his chest. You bit your lip again to keep from laughing, then reached over to rub his arm. “Are you gonna be okay, Yondu?”

“Yeah, reckon so, if I don’t _starve ta death_.”

“Oh, shut up, you old doofus, you’re not going to starve to death.”

“I would if I had ta depend on _yer_ food shoppin’!”

“Then I guess you better start doing your own food shopping!”

You squeezed Yondu’s arm before he could say anything else to Peter. “Oh, look! There’s a sign for a restaurant! You’re not gonna starve after all, Yondu.”

You glanced over to smile at him, and he shook his head before grinning at you. “Guess I ain’t.”

You pulled into the parking lot and parked the car, then waited until Gamora and Peter had gotten out of the car before you leaned closer to Yondu and kissed his cheek. “Thanks for not killing Peter. It would have been hard to explain that to the car rental agency when I returned the car.”

Yondu chuckled. “Yer welcome. If I decide ta kill him, I’ll do it outside tha car.”

Laughing, you replied, “Good. Come on, let’s go get some food before you starve.” 

You got out of the car and met him on his side, then the two of you walked hand-in-hand to the restaurant. 


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group decides to head to the Everglades, and Peter has a mishap with a map.

“I hadn’t realized how much I’ve missed Terran food. That was the best cheeseburger I’ve ever had in my _life_.” You started the car as everyone buckled up. “Okay, what are we doing now?”

Peter groaned from the backseat. “I think I need a nap now. I ate way too much.”

Gamora shook her head. “I told you to stop after the second cheeseburger.”

“But they were _so good_ , ‘Mora.”

“So one vote for a nap. What about y’all?”

“We can just drive until we see something we want to do,” suggested Gamora.

“Whatever y’all wanna do’s fine with me.” Yondu already had his eyes closed.

“Okay, we’ll just drive.”

You pulled out of the parking lot, and Yondu put his hand back on your leg, where it had been for most of the trip.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, the only sound was the music coming from the radio and the snores of Yondu and Peter. You slowed down as you approached a stop sign.

Suddenly, Gamora gasped. “Oh, no!”

“ _What_? What is it?” You looked around, afraid that you were about to hit something.

“Is that one of Rocket’s family members?”

“What are you talking about… oh.” You saw the poor, dead raccoon lying on the side of the road. “No, Gamora, I don’t think that’s Rocket’s family. I think it’s just a regular Terran raccoon.”

“Oh.”

As you pulled away from the stop sign, you heard Gamora say softly, “Poor raccoon.”

You knew that just a few years ago, the deadliest woman in the galaxy would not have given a second thought to a dead Terran raccoon, and you smiled to yourself at how much she’d changed.

* * *

A few uneventful hours later, you pulled into a gas station, then shook Yondu’s shoulder. “Wake up, Yondu.”

“Huh? What is it?”

“Nothing, I just thought you might want to stretch your legs. Plus, you’ve been asleep for hours and I missed you.”

You leaned over to kiss his cheek, and he smiled at you. “Yeah, guess it ain’t a bad idea ta stretch my legs. We could walk around, get a little privacy.” He winked, and you shook your head.

“We are not going to do anything that requires privacy in a disgusting gas station parking lot.”

The two of you got out of the car, and Yondu opened Peter’s door. “Wake up, son! Need ya to get tha gas fer tha car while me an’ Y/N walk around.” He reached in and shoved Peter’s shoulder. “I said get up!”

Peter woke with a start and looked around. “What?”

“Get tha gas fer tha car. Me an’ Y/N are goin’ fer a walk.”

* * *

Yondu caught up with you and grabbed your hand. “How’re ya holdin’ up with all tha drivin’?”

“I’m fine.”

“Wish I could help ya.”

You smiled at him and squeezed his hand. “It’s not that bad.”

“Where do ya think we’ll go next?”

“I’m not sure. I saw a sign advertising the Everglades while y’all were asleep. We’re not that far from it, and Gamora seemed interested.”

“Works fer me.”

“Okay, that’s where we’ll go, then. I guess we better get back to the car.”

“Ya ain’t changed yer mind ‘bout findin’ a lil’ privacy?” He wrapped his arms around you and winked, and you laughed.

“Nope. Not going to happen.”

You grabbed his hand again and led him back to the car.

* * *

You stopped inside the gas station for a map before you rejoined Gamora and Peter at the car. Sliding into the driver’s seat, you opened the map to see which road to take to get to the Everglades.

Pointing at it, you said, “Okay, it looks like we need to take this road for about twenty miles, and then we’ll need to exit onto this other one. Who wants to be in charge of the map?”

“I’ll do it!” Peter reached from the back and grabbed it.

“Are you sure you can handle it?”

“Yeah, no problem.”

After you reached the road you remembered seeing on the map, you took the exit, then glanced at Peter in the backseat. “Okay, Peter, let me know when my next turn is coming up.”

“Got it.”

* * *

An hour later, you checked your rear-view mirror and realized Peter was asleep. “Peter!”

Gamora looked over and slapped his arm. “Peter, wake up!”

“What’s goin’ on?”

“You were supposed to be keeping up with the map!” you yelled.

“I have been!”

“ _How?_ You were asleep!”

“Dammit, Quill, gimme tha map.”

“No! Just tell me where we are now, I’ll find us on the map.”

Sighing, you read the sign you were passing and told Peter the name of the city you were entering.

“See! We’re fine. We just need to go about fifteen more miles and take a left.”

“You’re positive?”

“Yep.”

When you reached the road Peter indicated, you took the left. “If you want to go to sleep again, please give someone else the map.”

“Fine.”

* * *

A couple of hours later, you realized you hadn’t seen any signs advertising the Everglades in a while.

“Peter, are you sure this is the right way?”

“Positive.” He picked up the map and pointed to a spot on it. “We were there and we turned left.”

Gamora leaned over to look, and said, “Peter, the map is upside down.”

“What?”

“We should have taken the right, not the left.”

“Quill!”

You sighed and pulled into the parking lot of a grocery store. After you put the car in park, you leaned your head on the steering wheel. “Are you telling me we’ve been driving in the wrong direction for _two hours_?”

“Gimme that damn map, boy!”

Yondu turned around and snatched it out of Peter’s hands, then straightened it out and leaned closer to you. “Wha’dya think, darlin’? Can we get back on track without turnin’ ‘round?”

Looking at the map, you realized you weren’t really _that_ far off track. You’d just need to turn around and drive about thirty minutes, and then you could take an alternate route. “It’s fine. We’re not that far out of the way.”

“See, I told you -”

Yondu cut Peter off before he could finish his sentence. “I don’t wanna hear another word outta ya, boy!”

You could hear Peter mumbling something, but didn’t bother asking him to repeat himself. You pulled out of the parking lot and headed back in the direction from which you’d just come.

* * *

As you drove along, you started to see sand and glimpses of the ocean through the foliage. It was starting to get late in the day, so you decided to stop for the night.

“Y’all start looking for a place for us to stay tonight.”

You realized Peter and Gamora were asleep, so you glanced at Yondu. “Guess that means it’s up to _us_ to find somewhere to stay.”

“We could jus’ drop ‘em off somewhere an’ go on by ourselves, ya know?”

Laughing, you replied. “We can’t just leave them.”

“Least we’ll get some alone time soon.”

“I can’t wait.”

You glanced over at him and caught his crooked grin, then looked back at the road. “There’s a sign for a beachfront hotel! Let’s go there. Have you ever been to a Terran beach?”

“Nope.”

“It’s amazing! You’re going to love it.”

* * *

Later, after you’d checked into the hotel and carried your bags to your room, you asked Yondu if he wanted to take a walk on the beach.

“We can watch the sunset!”

“Sounds good, darlin’.”

You held Yondu’s hand as you walked down to the beach, and gasped as you reached the sand and saw the sun sinking below the horizon. The sky reflected in the water was pink and gold, and it sparkled with the last rays of the lowering sun. The sound of the waves crashing against the shore was relaxing after being cooped up in the car for so long, and you never wanted to leave.

You squeezed Yondu’s hand, and whispered, “It’s gorgeous.”

“Yeah, it is.”

You wrapped your arms around Yondu’s waist and leaned your head against him as you watched the waves. You suddenly realized how happy you were, and you leaned up onto your tiptoes to kiss his cheek. He held you steady as you stood on your toes in the sand, smiled at you, then kissed your lips, the sunset momentarily forgotten. You weren’t sure if you’d ever had a more romantic moment.

After the sun set completely, Yondu kissed you again, then whispered, “Let’s go back ta tha room.”


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finally makes it to the Everglades, and Yondu runs into an old friend.

The next morning, while you and Yondu lay tangled together in a blissful state, you said, “We need to get some swim trunks for you before we go back to the beach.”

“Why?”

“Well, you don’t want to wear all that leather out there, believe me.”

“Where’re we gonna get ‘em?”

“There are souvenir shops everywhere down here. I’m sure they’ll have some.”

* * *

After shopping for swimwear, you led Yondu down to the beach. You picked out an area without too many people milling about, and spread out the beach towels you’d purchased at the souvenir shop.

Sitting down, you pointed to the towel lying beside you. “Sit down, I need to put some sunscreen on you.”

“Sunscreen?”

“Yeah, so you don’t get burned.”

He did as you asked, and you rubbed the sunscreen over his back, instructing him to turn around so you could do the same to his chest.

“I dunno, darlin’, ya keep this up an’ we’re gonna hafta go back ta tha room.”

Winking at him, you replied, “We can go back to the room in a little bit.”

You rubbed sunscreen on your arms and legs, and then handed the bottle to Yondu. “Rub some on my back, please.”

You turned your back to him, and he began to massage the sunscreen into your skin. “Okay, yeah, I see what you mean about having to go back to the room.”

He chuckled. “Told ya.”

You turned around to face him again and took the bottle from him, squeezing sunscreen onto your hand, then applying it to your face. “We’ll go back soon, I promise. Let’s just enjoy this for a while.”

“Where’s Quill and Gamora?”

“I think they were going to come down later.”

“So what’s tha point a this?”

“What? The beach?”

“Yeah.”

You shrugged. “I don’t know. To relax? Enjoy nature? Don’t you think it’s nice?”

“I guess so. Ya havin’ a good time?”

“Yeah.”

“Then that’s all that matters ta me.”

You smiled and leaned over to kiss his lips. “Let’s go down to the water.”

The two of you held hands as you walked down to the water’s edge, and you laughed as you reached the surf and the waves washed over your feet. “I used to love this when I was little! Let’s go out a little farther.”

You swam out a little past the waves so you could float, and grabbed Yondu’s hand. “Isn’t this amazing?”

“Yeah, it’s nice.”

He pulled you closer to him, kissing your lips as he wrapped his arms around you. As the kiss deepened, his hands started to roam.

You broke the kiss and asked, a bit breathlessly, “Yondu, what are you doing?”

“Tryin’ ta figure out how ta get’cha outta this bathin’ suit.”

“You can’t do that out here!”

“Why not?”

“If you haven’t noticed, there’s a beach full of people over there.”

“So?”

“ _So?_ So I don’t really want to put on a show out here.”

“They ain’t gonna be able ta see nothin’. We’s under water.”

His hand returned to the strap of your bathing suit, and you laughed, splashing water at him. “Stop!”

Shaking the water out of his eyes, he asked, “Oh, is that how it’s gonna be?” His grin widened, and you knew you were in for it.

He splashed water in your face, and you spluttered. “Yondu!”

The two of you engaged in a water battle for the ages, laughing as you sprayed water in each other’s faces. You tried to hold Yondu’s hands down as he attempted to splash more water at you, but he easily slipped out of your grasp. His hands went around your waist, and you looked at him, wide-eyed.

"What are you _doing_?”

He flashed his shark’s grin, and said, “Gonna win this water fight.”

He lifted you up, and you were suddenly aware of what he was planning. “Yondu Udonta, don’t you _dare!”_

He laughed as he tossed you into the water, and you swam back to the surface, sputtering. “I cannot believe you did that!”

He continued to laugh as you playfully slapped his shoulder. “You owe me for that one.”

“What’cha got in mind?”

“I’m sure I can come up with something.”

“I’m sure ya can.” He was still grinning at you, and you couldn’t help but smile back at him.

You swam closer to him and wrapped your legs around his waist, then slipped your hand into his swim trunks. “I think we should go back to the room now.”

His grin grew wider, and he kissed you slowly before saying, “It’s ‘bout time.”

* * *

The next morning, the two of you met back up with Peter and Gamora for breakfast.

“How have y’all enjoyed this little beach break?” you asked.

“Oh, man, it’s been _awesome_. Yesterday, me and Gamora went to an amusement park and had a blast.”

You looked at Gamora. “A blast, huh?”

She shrugged, then smiled at Peter. “It was fun.”

“Gamora won a giant stuffed bear for me. The game was totally rigged, but she threatened to shoot the guy running it if he didn’t give her the bear. It was awesome.”

Gamora turned back to you. “What about you two? What did you do yesterday?”

“Oh, um, we spent a little time at the beach.”

“That’s all?”

Blushing, you replied, “Just relaxed, you know.”

Yondu draped an arm around your shoulders. “We had a great time, didn’t we, darlin’?”

You snuggled closer to him and rested your hand on his leg. “Yeah, we did.”

“Okay, we don’t need details.” Peter picked up his menu. “What are we going to eat?”

* * *

As you and Yondu were putting your bags in the trunk later, Peter and Gamora walked up. Peter was carrying a massive stuffed bear.

“You didn’t say it was _life-sized_!”

“It’s awesome, right?”

“Where are you going to _put_ it?”

“In the backseat with me and Gamora.”

“I won’t be able to see in the rear-view mirror if you put that thing back there.”

“Well, I’m not going to just _leave_ it here.”

You sighed. “Fine. Just… try to keep it from blocking my view.”

“No problem!” He began trying to stuff the bear into the backseat, and you shook your head as you got into the car.

* * *

A couple of hours later, you started to see signs advertising the Everglades. You stopped for gas, and Peter came back to the car with more snacks and brochures for attractions.

With a mouth full of candy, he mumbled, “Oh, man! This looks awesome!”

“Would you mind waiting until you finish chewing before you speak?”

“Sorry, ‘Mora. But look, doesn’t this look awesome?”

He handed the brochure to her, and she read it out loud. “Alligator farm… includes airboat tour, alligator and snake show, and an alligator feeding demonstration. Do you really want to do this?”

“Uh, yeah. You can’t tell me this doesn’t sound amazing.”

“Ain’t them alligators tha ones ya used ta talk ‘bout when ya’s little?”

“Yes! Come on, Yondu, you know you want to see one up close.”

“I reckon it might be kinda fun.”

You bit your lip to keep from laughing. “You want to see the alligators?”

“Well, I mean, Quill wants ta see ‘em.” He shrugged. “Gotta let tha kids do what they want sometimes.”

You couldn’t control your laughter at that.

“I’m not a kid, Yondu, geez. I just thought seeing some alligators would be interesting, that’s all.”

Still giggling, you said, “Fine, boys, we’ll go see the alligators.”

You heard Peter whisper “Yes!” under his breath, and glanced over to see Yondu smiling to himself. Shaking your head, you asked, “Is that all right with you, Gamora?”

“That’s fine.”

“Gator farm, it is.”

* * *

When you arrived at the alligator farm, you parked the car, then turned in your seat so you could see Yondu and Peter. “Stay close, kids. We don’t want those alligators to get y’all.”

Peter rolled his eyes and got out of the car, Gamora following behind him.

“No, but seriously, Yondu. Stay close.”

“Why?”

You smirked. “Because I don’t want the gators to get you.”

“Ain’t gotta worry ‘bout that.”

He patted his hip where you knew his Yaka arrow was in its holster, and you rolled your eyes. “Please don’t fly your arrow out here. You’ll scare the Terrans to death.”

“Can’t make no promises, darlin’. If one a them alligators gets after ya, I ain’t gonna jus’ let it get’cha.”

You laughed and leaned over to kiss his cheek. “I don’t think we’ll have to worry about that, so just try to behave.”

* * *

As the four of you stood in line to buy tickets, Peter was reading the notice board. “Hey, we can get a private tour!”

Gamora leaned around him to read the sign. “Why would we want to do a private tour?”

“Maybe we could get up close with the alligators.”

“I doubt they would let you get any closer.”

“You never know. We could ask.”

You thought about it for a moment and realized a private tour might be better. You weren’t sure how the Terrans would react to Yondu and Gamora being in their midst, and you didn’t want to make anyone nervous.

“Maybe a private tour is a good idea.”

“Thank you, Y/N!”

“Why’s that, darlin’?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Peter might be right, maybe they’ll let him get closer to an alligator.”

“Huh, well if that’s what y’all wanna do, it’s fine with me.”

“Yes! Private gator tour!”

You shook your head and smiled at Peter’s enthusiasm as he bought four tickets for the private tour and the airboat tour. Unfortunately, there would be other people on the airboat, and you only hoped Yondu would behave.

* * *

The private tour was first, and Peter could barely contain his excitement. “Oh, man, this is so great!”

He peppered the tour guide with questions while you, Yondu, and Gamora followed behind them.

“Will we get to touch an alligator?”

“Sure will, that’s part of the tour.”

“Did you _hear_ that, ‘Mora?”

“You can also hug a baby alligator.”

“ _Hug a baby alligator.”_ Peter’s voice cracked in his excitement, and you bit your lip to keep from laughing. He practically skipped to catch up with the guide, who was pointing out a tortoise that was crossing the path.

“Now I know how ta get Quill ta do what I say from now on – jus’ tell ‘im I’ll bring ‘im down here ta hug a baby alligator.”

“All right, folks, we’ve got our first alligator sighting! If you’ll just look to your right, just behind those trees, you’ll see it.”

The four of you gathered around the guide as he pointed into the trees. Peter was barely able to contain himself as he looked.

Yondu spotted it first. “That ain’t no alligator, that’s Gankith.”

Your eyes widened. “What the – Yondu, what are you _talking_ about?”

“It’s Gankith. Hey! Gankith!” He started walking toward the alligator as you gasped.

“Sir, you shouldn’t approach it!”

“Yondu, _dude_ , get back here!”

Yondu had almost reached the alligator and was completely ignoring the yelling behind him. “Why ain’t ya talkin’? Ya too good fer me now that yer livin’ on Terra, issat it? Ya always were a jerk.”

“Yondu, _please_ come back over here!” you yelled.

He stopped before he reached the alligator and walked back to the group. You grabbed his arm when he got close to you. “Are you _insane_? That was an alligator!”

“Nah, it was Gankith.”

“ _No, it wasn’t!_ ” you hissed. 

“Huh, well it sure looked like ‘im. ‘Course, I ain’t seen ‘im in years.”

The guide looked concerned. “Sir, are you okay?”

“Wha’? Yeah, I’m good.”

Still holding tight to Yondu’s arm so he wouldn’t go after another alligator, you said, “Let’s just finish this tour and go home.”

As the guide let the group down the path, Yondu quietly asked you, “Ya tired a tha trip, darlin’?”

“No, it’s been fun. I just miss home, I guess.” _And I miss not having to worry about you chasing alligators._

He smirked at you. "I do miss tha privacy we can get at home."

You laughed. "Yeah, I miss that, too."

"Well, once Quill gets these gators outta his system, we'll head home."

You squeezed his arm and smiled up at him. "And get a little privacy?"

His grin widened. "An' get a li'l privacy."

* * *

Later, after you were back on the Eclector and cuddling with Yondu in bed, you asked, “By the way, who the heck is Gankith?”

“Oh, he was on my crew years ago, back ‘fore we picked up Quill. He was from Gunava.”

“Why did you think the _alligator_ was him?”

“Dunno, jus’ looked like ‘im.”

“He looked like an alligator?”

“Yeah, reckon so.”

“Did he… did he crawl around?”

“Nah, thought he mighta jus’ been takin’ a nap out in tha trees. He always was perty lazy. Never had much sense.”

You couldn’t help laughing and snuggled closer to him. “I love you, Yondu Udonta. Please don’t ever change.”


End file.
